From Old to New
From Old to New is the 5th episode from the new spin-off The New Adventures of the IJLSA. It aired on November 12, 2012. The previous episode was The Brainless Wonder and the next will be Miracle Patty. Plot After a failed experiment, one of E.V.I.L's invention brings back the old IJLSA members bringing them to meet the present-day IJLSA members. Transcript *''starts in the IJLSA base in Jellyfish Fields'' *'SpongeBob: '''I am sick of this! Ever since we built a secret base in the fields, my quarters have been disappearing. Sandy, have you been stealing my quarters? *'Sandy: Of course. Blame the girl that can disappear. *''the U.L.T.R.A.E.V.I.L secret base'' *'Plankton: '''Perfect. SpongeBob's last quarter is all I need to make the most diabolical villain that the IJLSA will ever face. Even one that we can't stop. So evil, and so diabolical. ''quarter into slot ''So...begins to spark and make rumbling noises multifunctional. Just great. Now we'll never take over the world. You old piece of junk. ''machine and clutches foot in pain *'Machine: '''Granting request. *'Plankton: 'What request? *of light blinds Plankton as the machine performs an unknown task'' *'''Plankton: What the...? Who are you guys? *''pans and reveals Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy'' *'Plankton: '''Who are you two elders? *'Mermaid Man: We are the International Justice Lodge of Super Acquaintances. Isn't that right, Barnacle Boy? No, really? Is it right? I can't remember. *'Barnacle Boy: '*sighs* Yes, Mermaid Man. *'Plankton: '''Did the IJLSA send you to try and stop me? Well, they were wrong. You cannot stop me! *sprints from Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy without them seeing* Those IJLSA ingrates think they can send some elders to stop me. *cuts to IJLSA headquarters'' *'Sandy: '''I'm going to tell you for the last time, I cannot make metallic objects disappear. This includes your quarter. *'SpongeBob: 'But quarters are made from...well, quarter. *'Sandy: 'That's not even an element. *'Plankton: 'Silence, rivals! You think that you two can send some old timers to try and stop me. Well, I'm going to tell you now, I'm not going to be stopped by those two. *'Patrick: 'Um, I may not be the sharpest starfish in the headquarters, but I don't remember sending out these said old timers. *'Plankton: 'Oh, please. Give up the act. It's obvious you sent them out. They claimed they were part of the International Justice Lodge of Super Acquaintances. *'Squidward: 'Wait a minute. Old timers? IJLSA? This can only mean one thing. *falls over Plankton'' *'Plankton: '''Hey, what's the big idea? *'Squidward: 'No way. *magma emits from head and lands on ground* *'Mermaid Man: That's right. It is I...uh...what's my name again? *'Barnacle Boy: '''Can you believe I have to live with this guy? *picks up Plankton's cage and carries him away* *'Plankton: 'This isn't the last you'll see of Plankton! *'SpongeBob: 'Wow, the former IJLSA were just here! *looks at Sandy* I don't think they stole the quarters. *'Sandy: 'SpongeBob!!! *ends'' Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA episodes Category:Episodes Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA Season 1 episodes Category:2012 Category:Chrisvader1234 Category:IHeartSpongeBob Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts